Types Of Gear
Please give me ideas on what to add,but do not be rude. I will be linking my favorite items under each category and state my reason why I love it.If you do not want your product to be featured,contact me. According to the ADA,service dogs are not required to wear any uniform,but most people prefer to use a vest for patches,and task related gear (mobility harnesses,wheelchair pulling harness ect) Basics Food and Water bowls I normally use stainless steel ones because they last a very long time.Consider getting a slow feeder for dogs that are fast when eating Stainless Steel These bowls have lasted for a very long time,they are very easy to clean Slow Feeder We don't use this anymore because Scorn has learned to eat slowly but it has served us great Portable Bowls These are great if you are on the go,or didn't have enough time to feed your dog before going out. Fabric I like these because they are extremely compact Plastic Good quality but I prefer the fabric ones Food I use Royal Canin for my dog Water I just use Aquafina bottled water Collar This is a basic for any dog,service dog or not.Every Service Dog needs a collar of some kind with tags attached. Your partner’s only link to you, should he become lost, is his tags. Even if your partner is microchipped, he should wear a tag – not everyone will take a dog in to be scanned.I have a ton so i will only be mentioning some.I always use a standard collar with my prong or martingale Martingale Good,doesn't fit Scorn anymore,I have it in black. Paracord Love this thing!I have 2 in black,one with a metal D ring,one with a plastic D ring(airport safe).] Patch Collar Amazing,you can use normal patches with it,just make sure they fit.I have 1 of this Standard Nylon Collar I have this in black,great quality,comfortable and looks great on Scorn. Leather Martingale This is AMAZING!!!!! I absoloutly love it.It fits very well and looks "trendy".I have 1 in black Leather Again,AMAZING!!!!! I have one in black Prong I have a Herm Springer prong collar that i got from my local petstore Cover This isn't a collar but i always use it with my prong because when people see a prong on a service dog they start coming up to me and saying that I'm abusing him Slip I always keep one in my pocket,car,vest,all around the house and bag.this was VERY handy in many cases,for example I have recued 2 dogs with it and caught my dog (when he was in training) after his prong unclasped and his regular collar slipped off Leash These are mandatory.According to the ADA,Service dogs must be on a leash at all times,unless the leash interferes with their job.Please do not use retractable leashes,these are dangerous,as your dog can get tangled up and they are annoying to SD handlers.I will only be mentioning my most used ones Ruffwear These are great!They're still going strong. Cesar One of my most used leashes,they're amazing Basic Leash Good,just wish that the clasp was metal. Paracord wheelchair Amazing!! Collar tag These are essential for reuniating your pup with you if he/she gets lost. I just use 2 tags that i got from my local petstore.Once has basic info on it such as adress,name and phone number and the other says service dog. Crate ''' This is great for crate training ot transportation.If you have a puppy use one that has a divider so you won't have to get a new one once he grows. '''Dog Bed https://www.petfinder.com/pet-adoption/dog-adoption/pet-adoption-checklist/ The Headhalter This is a tool that goes on the dog's face.This is not a muzzle.The dog can still open its mouth fully,bite,eat and drink.This is mainly used to make the dog focus on the handler,just don't use it on dogs that are not leash trained,as too much pulling can cause extreme damage. Galaxy Print Amazing quality,looks nice with my bi-pride "set" Rope Halter Looks great,I have it in black,since my SD is named Scorn,and it looks AMAZING!! It also suits my horse obsession. Paracord halter Amazing!! I have all designs in black and "The X" in purple,and they are very high quality and have lasted me for a very long time,non of them have frayed even after everyday use Another great one Really nice,soft and well made.I have one in black and it is very combortable for my pupper. Harnesses There are many different types of service dog harnesses,I am only going to be mentioning the most popular ones Guide Ah!The classic guide dog harness,this is used to guide the handler,as the name implies,although i don't own one,my friend does and i own multiple items from this seller Mobility Oh god,slap it on your mobility service dog and put on some glasses and every one will think you're blind!These provide stability and help with bracing. Another mobility one Normal vests You can find a ton of these online,I won't be listing any because i own 29 lol Capes These are pretty much the same as vests,only they have no chest strap and instead two tabs so you can use it with a harness Light mobility These are used for mobility,but mostly help provide balance Grocery Getter This helps people who cannot carry stuff The harness section will be continued later ID No,Service Dog registries do NOT exist,these are fake and will make you look like a fool https://www.servicedogsociety.com/service-dog-supply-list/